facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cloak
Dude, why do you care what I make pages for? You can make pages for every litting thing about your characters, too. That's the whole damn point here, to document everything, big and small. So get over it and leave me alone about it. And I know you didn't mean the light itself did anything. Bella wasn't counting on Ronan fighting back, so when he pulled out the lightsaber, her concentration was broken before he had the chance to sharpen his focus. She was visible pretty much as soon as her blade was blocked by Ronan's wrist armor. I'm not saying his concentration wasn't focused, just that it didn't help him see through her Cloak since it had dropped by that point. Or at least that's how I meant it to be.SithMasterJosh 07:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You invented the Force power to cloak onself completely? I'm not saying its big deal. Just a little thing. I just don’t see how it merits its own article. Oh and what I meant by the lightsaber is that it “focused” his senses, and NOT that the light itself made a difference. It put the two of them in mutual combat mode which shattered her concentration and sharpened his.Akujenkins 05:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) And again, because this is meant to be a comprehensive database of anything and everything having to do with the Nations RP community. Things like The Dark Tower and the Fourth Great War also got their own pages and you aren't complaining about those. I'm being thorough. What's the big deal? You have a million characters that you invented, I have a million events and objects and powers that I'' invented.SithMasterJosh 04:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *Incidentally, Ronan's lightsaber didn't allow him to see Bella. When he engaged her, her focus was broken and she became visible to everyone. She had meant to just kill him and keep going. She wasn't counting on a battle splitting her attention. Ok then. Here is my explanation. I am aware that this is just one technique. But why make a seperate article for it? Akujenkins 04:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say you weren't. I was asking you to explain your opinion. SithMasterJosh 02:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) "You say you don't care one way or another " vs ""I'm not ''all '''that' fussed one way or another." Not really seeing what you are so riled up about. Am I not allowed to state my opinion? Akujenkins 07:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) "...clearly you cared 'enough' to make the comment." SithMasterJosh 06:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) "I'm not ''all '''that' fussed one way or another." Akujenkins 05:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I still don't understand what your issue is. How is it too much? Too much what? The whole point of this site is to act as an encyclopedic database for all things Nations RP. This page qualifies. You say you don't care one way or another but clearly you cared enough to make the comment. SithMasterJosh 02:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not all that fussed one way or another, I just think it seems like...too much? On the other hand, in terms of what it does, its not really new. Akujenkins 22:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not creating pages for different Force techniques. I created ''a page for ''a ''Force technique, one invented specifically for a character that I created. Besides, what do you care? Wiki isn't charging by the page. SithMasterJosh 04:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't you think that creating pages for different Force tecniques is excessive? Akujenkins 03:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC)